Dark Cable part two
by David McKenzie
Summary: Dark Cable has been unleashed, and the X-men shall pay.


Dark Cable  
  
Disclaimer: No, they're still not mine, and no, I still don't have the money if you wish to sue me. So Marvel can keep their charcters and I'll keep using them in my fics. Onto the story.  
  
  
Cable looks at his handy work and smiles, not something he does often. But of course Cable doesn't really have any control of what he does at the moment. Why is that? Well it happened during a most recent battle against some sentinels. The techno-virus that had been sitting dormant in his arm flared up and then took control of Cable's body. And at this point it won't look rather like Cable either.  
  
From head to toe, Cable is covered in the metal that once only coated his arms. 'This metallic armour will come in quite handy during a battle' the entity inside Cable's head thinks to itself. Cable always knew that the techno-virus was a living organism. Just that, a bacteria plaguing his body. But what Cable and that mad man that contaminated him with it, did not realise that this creature was one of small intelligence.  
  
Though over the years, the techno-virus has learnt things from leeching of Cable. But still, the techno-virus could only ever learn so much. It is still a very dull creature which only ever wanted to have Cable at its control. And now that Cable slipped for a second, the virus jumped at the chance. Now, the techno-virus sits at the wheel of a weapon with unimaginable power.  
  
The techno-virus does not have to think what it is going to do now. It has lived this moment over in its mind a million times over the years with Cable. Cable starts heading out of the clear field he was just on, towards the city again. Its plan, to take a taxi to the X-mansion and test out Cable's real powers now that he has stopped fighting the techno-virus and has started working for it.  
  
Cable lets the techno-virus' shields slide down so he is just in his old X-men uniform again with only the metallic arm showing. Cable also hits the image inducer he carries around so it looks like he is in street clothes again. To the taxi driver Cable is just another every day working joe, with the marks across his eye being the only distinguishable feature of him. Cable sits back and enjoys the ride, trading small talk with the cab driver.  
  
After the ride, the cab driver thanks Cable because he believes he just received over twice the amount due for Cable's fair. But that was just another trick. Cable just had to stretch his arm out and let his telepathy do the work, making the man thinking he pulled a twenty dollar from Cable's empty hand. Cable smiles to himself again as he walks up the path to the X-mansion, wondering who he should target first.  
  
Cable walks towards the mansion then marches in. Once he gets in he is greeted by Logan, aka, Wolverine.  
  
'Hey Cable, look like you've had a rough day' Wolverine says.  
  
'You got that right' Cable says. 'Hey who's in the mansion at the moment?'  
  
'Well you've got yours truly' Wolverine says. 'Colossus, Nightcrawler and Beast cooking up something in the kitchen. And I believe Kitty is in the Danger Room. The rest are out on a big shopping mission. Why do you ask?'  
'Just curious' Cable says.  
  
'Hey Cable, there's something different about your smell' Wolverine says. 'But it's hard to put my finger on it, what is it?'  
  
'The techno-virus, it made a small advancement during a battle today' Cable says. 'Not much but I suppose that may be what you're picking up. Anyway, I'm going to have a shower, I sure as hell need one.'  
  
Cable uses his powers to skim the top of Wolverine's mind. Cable picks up that he is a little suspicious of something but will probably keep to himself. But Cable makes sure he keeps tags on Wolverine. 'Shadowcat seems like the perfect first test for these powers of mine' Cable thinks to himself. Cable turns on the shower, just encase Wolverine comes looking and then heads to the Danger Room.  
  
'Hey Kitty' Cable says from the Danger Room control box. 'Mind if I join you?'  
  
'Simulation end' Kitty Pride, aka, Shadowcat calls out. 'Uhhh, Cable, sure'  
  
'Thanks Kitty, Magneto seems to be getting the better of you' Cable says referring to the simulation Shadowcat was losing at.  
  
'Well that's the way it goes' Shadowcat says. 'So what brings you down here Cable?'  
  
'Nothing much, just wanted to get a work out and show you something' Cable says.  
  
'Oh yeah, what's that?' Shadowcat.  
  
Cable decides to let his actions do his talking. Cable's current appearance is changes dramatically before Shadowcat as his new metal shielding provided by the techno-virus goes over him. Cable pulls up his psimitar and a blast heads Shadowcat's way. Shadowcat is a fast thinker, quick enough to phase before Cable can do any damage.  
  
'Why you a bright one aren't you Kitty' Cable states. 'A quick skim of your mind reveals your plans though. You figure that the techno-virus has taken over my body and is causing me to attack. Very astute of you. You also figure that all you need to do is phase through all the electronics over the techno-virus and the threat is gone.'  
  
Suddenly a ringing starts screaming in Shadowcat's mind. Unfortunately for Shadowcat, she needs one hundred percent concentration when it comes to phasing, she leaves herself wide open to Cable. Cable does not give up his opportunity, pulling his psimitar into firing position. The screaming stops in Shadowcat's head, she quickly tries to phase.  
  
As Cable's blast connects with Shadowcat she is a semi stage of phasing. Shadowcat takes most of the blast but a small portion misses goes through her, allowing her to survive the blow. But this comes at a deadly price, still phasing flies deep down into the ground. It takes a few seconds and a few meters before Shadowcat comes to her senses deep in the ground. Not being able to focus and keep herself phased, Shadowcat un-phases. Shadowcat cries out as she phases together with the ground.  
'Your plan would have worked in theory Shadowcat' Cable says, 'but I'm better than that. And what's more, I've only just begun.' 


End file.
